Start from The Beginning
by Sergeant Major. Stalker
Summary: The Story When Sgt. Stalker is still in USMC! To fight terrorist at Iraq, Afghanistan and many more! my summary is sucks! so, Enjoy it! This is my second story! I hope you like the Story and don't forget RnR!


**A/n: I don't own any CoD : Modern Warfare series. I own my OCs And Story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Start From The Beginning **

**"Operation Vigilant Resolve"  
Iraq, Falluja  
April 4, 2004  
United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance, Desert Fox 2-5  
****Sergeant. Stalker**

"Hey, wake up! the operation going to be start!?" said Cpl. Richard "Don't start the party without me" said Sgt. Stalker "We're almost at Falluja! get ready!" said Gunnery Sergeant. Dave while driving Hummve in a convoy. they reach Falluja.

"All units, Operation Vigilant Resolve is a go!" said Overlord on radio "You hear it men! Lets go!" said Lt. Michael "Team, lets check this house first and then the next one and so on!" said Lt. Michael, They all go to the house waiting for order "At count of 3! 1... 2... 3...!" said Lt. Michael They all burst inside to the house "Clear on the right!" said SFC. Nicholas "Nothing here" said Gunnery Sergeant. Dave "Nothing in this room" said Pvt. Zig "same" said Sgt. Stalker "hmm... search any intel that maybe useful!" said Lt. Michael

'This is Hunter 2-4 to all units, we need backup! How copy?' said Lt. Redwood 'Roger that, we're on your way!' said Lt. Michael  
"Guys, We need to help Hunter 2-4, they're 3 block from here!" "But most of us bring sniper rifles!" said SFC. Nicholas " I know! Some of us with you Lt. Michael" said Sgt. Stalker "How about you 3?" "Me, Zeke, and Nicholas cover from afar!" "sounds like good idea! We will meet 2 block from here cause we're gonna regroup with Kilo 2-1, Alpha 1-4 and Bravo 2-6!" "Rog' that!"

They go seperate way, Stalker, Zeke and Nicholas go to the one of the highest building. "Well, this is a good spot! i can spot Hunter 2-4 from here!" said SSgt. Zeke  
"Choose your spot! we better do quickly they might be out of number! oh ya! Use your suppressor!" said Sgt. Stalker. They choose their spot place and start firing, Stalker use SV-98 his own sniper rifle and he bring second sniper rifle, L96AW. Zeke use SR-25 and Nicholas use MacMillan Tac-50.

'This is Vector 1-2, i detect some movement around you, SSgt. Zeke! you better get out there before its too late!' said SgtMaj. Gordon 'Nope, its too late' said SSgt. Zeke  
"Now, what do we now?" ask Sgt. Stalker "Well, basic rule my friend! stay hidden!" "uhhhh... i think we better just kickin' in the front door" said Nicholas "why?" said Sgt. Stalker "the already surround us" "That's bad!" "looks like there is no choice!" said SSgt. Zeke "3...2...1...Go!" said Stalker

They burst out from the house and open fire. cover to cover. bullets after bullets. enemy after enemy. "I think my magazine getting low!" said Nicholas "same here" said Stalker "out of ammo" said Zeke "We better run before they got reinforcement and we must meet Lt. Michael and the others 2 blocks from here!" said SSgt. Zeke "RPG!" said Nicholas. They got hit and thrown away 2 m away from their previous position "Everybody okay?" said Zeke "Argh! help me! my leg got stuck by the rubble" said Stalker "Nicholas Give me a hand!" said Zeke "Okay!" said Nicholas 'This Callsign Desert Fox 0-3 from Desert Fox Units, we need back up! ASAP! one injured no casualties! I repeat we need backup!' said Zeke 'Air support is on your way, 5 Mike!' said Overlord 'Roger that' "Guys, we better keep the distance from the enemies and Nicholas carry Stalker would you?" said Zeke "Roger that" said Nicholas

'This Predator 2-1, we are ready to fire!' said the leader Predator 2-1 'Roger, the enemies are 500m southwest from our position!' said Zeke 'Roger, 5 mike' 'Roger!'  
"Here Come the fireworks!" said Zeke. The explosives just huge! "Hell yeah!" said Nicholas 'Thanks Predator 2-1' said Zeke 'Any time my friend!'

"Stalker, Can you walk?" said Nicholas "Yeah, I'm all right" said Stalker. Nicholas gave his SV-98 "So, How close we from the Rendezvous?" "10m from here Stalker" said Zeke "Okay, Move out and Stay Sharp!" said Nicholas. They just run and arrived at the rendezvous "Glad you guys make it! here some ammo for you three" said Lt. Michael while giving them the ammo. "so, whats the plan?" said the leader Bravo 2-6 "We gonna go to the heart of the taliban forces at the central of this city at night!" said the Leader of the Alpha 1-4 "Well, That's insane!" said Gunnery Sergeant. Dave "No, We have many backup near there!" "Where?" said Stalker "From afar"

"Its almost night! pick up your weapons, ammo fully reload and keep frosty!" said Leader Bravo 2-6 "Keep tight guys! we gonna go seperate! Alpha 1-4 go to the Kilo Foxtrot street, Kilo 2-1 go to the Hunter Alpha street, Bravo 2-6 go to the Charlie Hotel Actual street and we gonna go to the Delta Actual street! we gonna rendezvous near central city!" said Gunnery Sergeant. Dave, The team split up and scan every position "Wait here! Keep low and put your suppressor on!" whisper Nicholas

"Don't do anything stupid!" said Lt. Michael They walk and keep low profile and they arrive at rendezvous "You keep us waiting" said the leader Alpha 1-4 "Sorry, we got bad road there!" said Sergeant First Star. Ken "Well, lets move to the central city!" said Sergeant Major. Charles from Kilo 2-1 they walk slowly and keep quite

10 minutes later

"We are here!" said The Leader of Bravo 2-6 "Lets go to the that store over there!" said Sgt. Stalker "Nice spot to hide Stalker, good job!" said SSgt. Zeke, They put there weapons and chose their spots 'This Bravo 2-6, We are at the objective and wait for your order over?' 'Roger that, Bravo 2-6! Stay low and wait any further order. You may rest!, how copy?' said Overlord 'Copy that, Bravo 2-6 out!'

"Well, looks we can rest now! just sleep! I and Sgt. Stalker will stay awake!" said the Leader of Bravo 2-6 "Roger" said Zeke  
"Stalker, look for any good spot!" "Roger!" Stalker find search any good spot around the store. "Looks like we got company!" said The leader of Bravo 2-6 "Just stay down! they just pass by because this is the easy route to go to the Noble Actual Bridge that guard by 3rd Battalion 4th Marines!" Said Stalker "How did you know?" "My friends are there! so, i know every single actions they do! I just want to report this sight!" 'This Callsign Desert Fox 0-5, Taliban Forces to your route over?' said Sgt. Stalker 'Roger that Stalker! I know we count on you!' said Lt. George 'Desert Fox 0-5 out!'

"hmmm... I think we need rest here because this location are clear!" said Leader of Bravo 2-6 "Okay i just gonna sleep here! you with the others!" said Stalker "Okay!"

* * *

**A/n : Well, Sorry if it there any mistake, wrong word or something that sounds bad! Enjoy Don't forget RnR!**


End file.
